warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderpelt
Cinderpelt is a fluffy, dark gray she-cat, with blue eyes,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 97 and an awkwardly twisted leg. Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 177 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Cinderkit and her siblings, Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit, are not mentioned by name, but their mother, Frostfur, is seen suckling four kits. :During a ShadowClan raid, all four kits are kidnapped, and Yellowfang is accused to be the kidnapper because she has disappeared after the battle. However, it is soon discovered that Clawface of ShadowClan is the one who stole them. Firepaw and Graypaw go to rescue them and Firepaw pulled out a kit that was "gray, like the embers of an old fire." This was most likely Cinderkit, because she was the only gray kit. :Their mother, Frostfur, was very happy to have her kits back. Frostfur develops a very good relationship with Firepaw because of this. Fire and Ice :Cinderkit, now known as Cinderpaw, is apprenticed to Fireheart, along with her brother, Brackenpaw, who is trained by Graystripe. During her ceremony Cinderpaw breaks tradition by excitedly murmuring her new name aloud. Cinderpaw is an eager apprentice, impatient and ready to learn, and Fireheart comments that she is the exact opposite of Brackenpaw, who is more calm and collected. :On a patrol, Cinderpaw runs over the RiverClan border to see the frozen river and Brackenpaw, Graystripe, and Fireheart charge after her. Graystripe falls into the river when the ice cracks under his weight, and he is rescued by Silverstream. Cinderpaw comments to Graystripe, "What a pretty RiverClan cat she was!" When they get back to the camp Cinderpaw tells Tigerclaw that Graystripe was rescuing her in the ThunderClan stream and slipped, instead of admitting that they had been in RiverClan territory. Fireheart asks her if Tigerclaw frightens her at all, and Cinderpaw replies that she admires the great warrior. :Later, when Tigerclaw asks for Bluestar to meet him at the Thunderpath so he can give her a message, Fireheart knows that she cannot go because she is sick with greencough, and Fireheart is too busy collecting catmint for her. Cinderpaw asks if she can go get the message from Tigerclaw, but Fireheart forbids her, realizing that it could be dangerous. Against Fireheart's orders, Cinderpaw goes to the Thunderpath, and she strays into the path of a monster, which hurts her leg and caused some bleeding inside. Fireheart finds her after he heard a blood-curdling cry and brings her back to Yellowfang, who heals her leg very well– but the injury is still bad enough to prevent Cinderpaw from becoming a warrior. She is saddened by this news, and stays in the medicine den with Yellowfang. :When Brokenstar and his rogues attack the ThunderClan camp, Cinderpaw hurries out to help fight, but Dustpaw hisses at her to get back. After the battle, Cinderpaw asks Fireheart if she is really useless because of her injury. Yellowfang cuts in and tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw is a great help to her, because her time in the medicine den has caused her to learn many herbs. Cinderpaw then proceeds to help the Clan heal after the battle. Forest of Secrets :Cinderpaw has grown closer with Yellowfang from her time spent in the medicine den, and since she cannot become a warrior, she has chosen to become a medicine cat apprentice, when Yellowfang tells her she is good with sick cats. It is mentioned by Fireheart that she will get new powers, and she says she will be the same old Cinderpaw. When Fireheart walks her to Fourtrees, she says he will always be her best friend. :When Graystripe's mate, Silverstream, gives birth at Sunningrocks, something goes wrong with the birthing process, so Fireheart runs to camp to fetch Yellowfang, but she is out collecting herbs near Snakerocks, so Fireheart gets Cinderpaw to help instead. While trying to help Silverstream at Sunningrocks, Tigerclaw appears, furious, then when one of the kits is born and she tells him to lick it, Tigerclaw reponds that he isn't a medicine cat, so Cinderpaw snarls back and asks if he wants the kit to die. Tigerclaw licks the kit obediently. Cinderpaw tries to help Silverstream, but she loses too much blood, and dies. Fortunately, both of her kits survived; they are named Stormkit and Featherkit. Cinderpaw blames herself for Silverstream's death, and despite the fact that Fireheart and Yellowfang try to make her see that there was nothing more she could have done, she still feels ashamed, although she gradually overcomes it. :She later goes looking for berries with Fireheart, telling him to let Cloudkit come along after he tries to follow them out of camp. She notices Cloudkit about to eat some scarlet berries, and frantically stops him, explaining that they are deathberries and eating them will kill a cat. Cloudkit runs off and calls her, she remarks, "Maybe it's deadly Nightshade this time." Cloudkit puts them down and later warns the other kits about them as well. :When the battle with Brokentail's rogues had finished and Tigerclaw was wounded, Cinderpaw brings him herbs to heal his pain. After Tigerclaw's treachery is exposed and he is exiled, Cinderpaw goes to fetch some fresh-kill for Bluestar. She picks out a magpie, but when she picks it up, she sees that it is rotting and is covered in maggots. She says that this must be a sign from StarClan that Bluestar's leadership is deteriorating from the inside out. Rising Storm :In the time between Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm, Cinderpaw has earned her full medicine cat name, and is now called Cinderpelt. :She is still distressed about not being able to save Silverstream the pregnet queen, and it distracts her from her work and causes her to mix up herbs. Yellowfang tells her that she has seen many cats die, and it is something is bound to happen sometimes, so she shouldn't blame herself. With encouragement from Fireheart and Yellowfang, she begins to feel better about it. :Soon, two sick ShadowClan cats, Whitethroat and Littlecloud, come to the ThunderClan camp asking for help, because a sickness has ravaged ShadowClan and Runningnose is unable to heal them. Yellowfang tells ThunderClan that they were carrying a sickness from Carrionplace, which is very contagious. Bluestar turns them away, saying that they cannot spare their own resources to help cats from other Clans. Cinderpelt feels very sorry for them, and wants to help them. Later, Fireheart finds out that Cinderpelt has been sheltering them in a hollow tree near the RiverClan border, and giving them food and herbs, against Bluestar's orders. Fireheart is worried that she may catch the sickness, but she remains defiant, and refuses to let them down at this point. Littlecloud and Whitethroat tell Fireheart that they are feeling a whole lot better, thanks to Cinderpelt. Reluctantly, Fireheart agrees to hunt for them, and let them stay in ThunderClan territory until they're better. Later Whitethroat gets hit on the Thunderpath when fleeing from a ShadowClan battle with ShadowClan- provoked by Tigerstar. :When a fire breaks out in ThunderClan camp, Fireheart asks for a cat to help him save Patchpelt, Halftail, and Bramblekit, who were all trapped in the camp. First Sandstorm yowls for him to let her go. Next, Yellowfang does, because she is still powerful and strong despite her age. Fireheart refuses to let his favorite she-cats go. Then, to Fireheart's horror, Cinderpelt volunteers to go, saying that she can die because she is no use to the Clan because of her injured leg. However, Fireheart refuses to let her and brings Yellowfang instead. Yellowfang gets trapped inside the camp when a burning tree falls across the entrance to camp. When Fireheart tells the Clan this, Cinderpelt is worried about her mentor's safety. :Fireheart later returns to the camp after the fire is out, and finds Yellowfang's body. Cinderpelt grieves for her mentor, and is now the full medicine cat of ThunderClan, which makes her nervous. Fireheart assures her that she will be a great medicine cat. When Fireheart is worried about the forest being burned, Cinderpelt assures him that it will heal, "like a broken bone that heals twice as well." Cinderpelt is seen several more times, trying to convince Bluestar to eat healing herbs. A Dangerous Path :Cinderpelt seems to be growing more used to her duties as full medicine cat. :She has a dream in which she sees a group of fierce dogs panting "Pack pack, kill kill." She is worried that it might be a sign of coming danger from StarClan, and asks Fireheart to help her interpret it. Fireheart stays for a minute, but doesn't seem to think the dream is very important, and is anxious to get back to Sandstorm. Cinderpelt seems to be irritated by this, but lets him go and eat with Sandstorm. :When Fireheart notices something seems off with Speckletail's kit, Snowkit, he asks Cinderpelt if she will take a look at him. She agrees, and comes to look at him. She asks Fireheart to call out Snowkit's name, and when he does so, Snowkit hesitates, but comes forward when Fireheart waves his tail. Cinderpelt then turns Snowkit away from Fireheart, and asks him to call the kit's name again, but Snowkit does not respond. Cinderpelt grimly tells Fireheart and Speckletail that she has deduced that Snowkit is deaf. :Cinderpelt is the first cat to notice that Bluestar is not in camp when the leader travels to Highstones alone, and quickly wakes Fireheart after searching the camp. She is seen as very anxious about where Bluestar may be. She is among the few cats that does not mind Graystripe coming back in the Clan, and when he first returns, she licks his shoulder telling him that she was glad to see him back again. :Later, when Brightpaw is brought back to camp after being horribly injured in a fight with the dog pack, Cinderpelt works hard to heal her wounds, and manages to save the apprentice, although Brightpaw bears horrible scars for the rest of her life. :Throughout the book, she shows some signs of affection to Fireheart and seems frustrated when he is eager to spend more time with Sandstorm rather than her. The Darkest Hour :During Bluestar's vigil, Fireheart falls asleep between her and Whitestorm. Cinderpelt wakes Fireheart up after he dozes off, and assures him no one noticed. :Later, Cinderpelt accompanies Fireheart to the Moonstone to receive his leader name and nine lives from StarClan. After the ceremony, she was there when Firestar woke up. She tells him that she knows something went wrong because she could smell blood. :When Sorrelkit is fed deathberries by Darkstripe, Cinderpelt manages to save her just in time, by making her swallow yarrow leaves, which caused her to be sick and cough up the poisonous berries. She had Sorrelkit stay in the medicine den for a few days afterward to recover from the strain. Sorrelkit told Cinderpelt how Darkstripe fed her the deathberries. :Cinderpelt prepares for healing many wounded cats when the battle with BloodClan draws near, and she asks Firestar if she could have an apprentice helping her. Firestar gives her Fernpaw to help her assist cats wounded in the battle, rather than fighting, since the young apprentice was good with sick cats. Dustpelt is shown to be very relieved when she was chosen. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Firestar reports to Cinderpelt when he begins having visions of Cloudstar and SkyClan fleeing the forest. :When Longtail gets his eyes scratched by a rabbit, Cinderpelt tries as hard as she can to heal him, and she does manage to stop the infection from spreading, but she is unable to save his sight, and he is left to retire to the elders' den due to his blindness. :She, Graystripe, and Sandstorm believe that Firestar is returning to his Twolegs after he spends the night in Twolegplace. :When Firestar and Sandstorm leave to go to SkyClan, she is sad that Firestar has to leave, but promises him that she and Graystripe will take good care of ThunderClan while they are gone. She is seen teaching Sandstorm some basic remedies that she believes may be needed on their journey in the few days before they leave. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Cinderpelt now has an apprentice, Leafpaw, who is Firestar's daughter. She happily and patiently teaches the young cat the ways of a medicine cat. :When she is out collecting herbs with Leafpaw, she sees an omen from StarClan: a piece of Twoleg rubbish catches on fire when the sunlight gleams on it, and in the fire she sees a vision of a leaping tiger right before the fire dies out. She tells Firestar about this omen, and also her interpretation of it. She explains that it included fire, tiger, and danger to the forest, and that this might mean that the daughter of Fire''star and son of Tiger''star might bring danger to the forest together. At first Leafpaw thinks that Firestar's daughter means her, but Cinderpelt tells her apprentice not to worry; she thinks it is more likely to be Squirrelpaw due to the fact that she shares Firestar's flame colored pelt. Firestar agrees with this theory, so the two of them do their best to keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw apart in case the prophecy comes true. :Cinderpelt later goes to meet the other medicine cats at the Moonstone at the half moon, and welcomes Mudfur's new apprentice, Mothwing, into the ways of a medicine cat. :When Leafpaw asks Cinderpelt what herb is good for curing rat bites, she tells her apprentice it is burdock root, but does not know why she is asking. When Leafpaw asks to chew some burdock root, to help Squirrelpaw, Cinderpelt allows her to do so because the supplies are high, but is very puzzled. Moonrise :Cinderpelt struggles to take care of the Clan as prey becomes scarcer because of leaf-bare and the Twolegs destroying the forest. Ferncloud especially is affected by the hunger, and needs to take borage to produce more milk to feed her kits. Despite Cinderpelt's best attempts to help the queen, Ferncloud's daughter Larchkit dies of starvation. :Cinderpelt, including Firestar, Graystripe, Brackenfur, and Leafpaw, are on the patrol to ShadowClan territory to speak with Blackstar, but a fight is started by Russetfur since she thought ThunderClan was trespassing on their territory. :Later, despite her bad leg, she gives Leafpaw battle training. :Cinderpelt is included on yet another patrol, including Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Ashfur, which went on to WindClan territory. Leafpaw wanted to come, but Firestar disagreed. However, Cinderpelt took a stand for her and eventually Leafpaw is included in the patrol. :When Leafpaw tries to tell Cinderpelt about Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, the medicine cat can't help wondering if StarClan had abandoned them. :When Twolegs begin poisoning rabbits, Cinderpelt orders all of ThunderClan to not eat them, but Dappletail was so hungry that she eats one anyway, despite Cinderpelt's attempts to stop her. During that time Cinderpelt was out looking for herbs, and rushes back to help the elder. Dappletail begins having horrible stomach cramps until she dies from the poison. Leafpaw comes to Cinderpelt, and the apprentice learns that Dappletail had died, and that Cloudtail and Brightheart were missing. :Later, Cinderpelt helps Mousefur with her dislocated leg and shows Leafpaw how to fix it. Dawn :Cinderpelt was the first cat to meet Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw when they returned from their journey. At first, she thought they were intruders trying to steal the herbs from her den when she saw Squirrelpaw in her den. Cinderpelt attacked her, but stopped as she realized it was Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. She then leads them to Sunningrocks, where ThunderClan was sheltering. When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw explain that StarClan had called them away, Cinderpelt is surprised, and tells them that she had thought that they had been silent ever since the fire and tiger prophecy. However, when Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw ask what she was talking about, she did not explain about the prophecy to them. :She still struggles to help the Clan from starvation, and is worried about Ferncloud, who can't feed her kits much milk. Ferncloud's daughter, Hollykit, dies despite Cinderpelt's efforts. :When Leafpaw's kittypet friend Cody, who was also captured by the Twolegs, is temporarily staying with the Clan, she helps Cinderpelt by tending to wounds and caring for Ferncloud's remaining kit, Birchkit. :After helping to save ShadowClan from the Twolegs, Cinderpelt and the other medicine cats are busy healing wounds and preparing traveling herbs for all the Clans. ShadowClan does not have very much food, or medicine supplies, so Cinderpelt offers their leftover herbs to Blackstar. Leafpaw doubted that Blackstar would take them, but Cinderpelt was confident that, if she made the offer in a way that Blackstar could accept with dignity, then he would accept the herbs, so she told him that the leftover herbs would go to waste if they didn't use them. Blackstar gratefully excepts. :Cinderpelt accompanies ThunderClan and the other Clans on the journey to find a new home, and helps the other medicine cats heal the traveling Clans. While the Clans are staying with the Tribe of Rushing Water, she speaks to Stoneteller. When Leafpaw tells Stoneteller that Cinderpelt was teaching her how to interpret signs, Cinderpelt says that Leafpaw has a natural talent for it. Starlight :Once the Clans arrive at the lake, Cinderpelt meets with the other medicine cats to discuss settling into the new territories, finding herbs, and most importantly, how they will converse with StarClan when they can no longer reach the Moonstone. They agree that they will be wary of any signs from StarClan of where a new Moonstone like location could be, and they will meet by the lake shore at the half moon until they find another place to gather. :When they reach ThunderClan's new camp, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw find a nice cave in the side of the hollow that they decide to use for the new medicine den. Cinderpelt especially likes the new den. :Soon, several elders complain of bellyaches in the night, and Leafpaw tells Cinderpelt how Mothwing accidentally gave many elders tainted water. Cinderpelt is sympathetic to the young medicine cat's mistake, but grimly says that Mothwing can't afford many mistakes since she is now RiverClan's only medicine cat. She feeds Mousefur juniper berries to help her bellyache. She later goes out with Leafpaw and Thornclaw to go looking for herbs in their new territory. She lets Leafpaw bring some water mint to WindClan to help the sick elders there. She at first hesitates, because she knows that the Clans need to get used to being separate again. :She sees Leafpaw speaking with Crowfeather at a Gathering, and warns her apprentice to be careful where her affections lie. Leafpaw indignantly declares that she has no feelings for Crowfeather, but Cinderpelt still seems wary. :After Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool as a replacement for the Moonstone, Cinderpelt is overjoyed that they can now communicate with StarClan again, and honors her apprentice's accomplishment by giving her a full medicine cat name, Leafpool. :After Mudclaw's rebellion, she helps heal the cats wounded in the battle. Twilight :She received troubling news from StarClan in the prologue: Bluestar told her that she would die sometime soon, although StarClan did not know when. Knowing that there was no way to change this, Cinderpelt submitted to Bluestar's words, and she was comforted by the words of the other StarClan cats, who assured her that she had lived a good life. She told StarClan that she had so much more to do. She is shocked at first, but did not seem selfish or angry at dying. The cat was not revealed to be Cinderpelt until the end of the book. :Throughout the book, Leafpool is very distracted and begins to forget her herbs. Cinderpelt grows irritated with her apprentice and seems to suspect her apprentice's source of distraction – her love for Crowfeather – but does not say anything. :When Leafpool decides to run away with Crowfeather, Cinderpelts confronts her directly, telling her not to make a mistake like this. An arguement ensues, and Leafpool accuses Cinderpelt of not understanding since she has never been in love. Cinderpelt becomes so angry that, in the end, she leaps at Leafpool, trying to claw her. Leafpool seems determined to rebel and leaves anyway. :During their absence, Sorreltail begins to have her kits. While she is kitting, badgers begin to attack the camp. She defends them as well as she can, but it is useless. Cinderpelt is severely wounded when she is trying to help Sorreltail with her kitting, and Leafpool runs in just as she is about to die. Cinderpelt tells Leafpool that she knew she was going to die, and that she's okay with it, because she knows that the Clan will be well cared for, though Leafpool wondered why she didn't tell Leafpool and force her to stay. ''Sunset :Cinderpelt is carried out by the elders Goldenflower, Longtail, and Mousefur after her vigil with Sootfur, who was also killed in the badger attack. :Leafpool finds out in this book from Spottedleaf of StarClan that Cinderpelt has been reincarnated as one of Sorreltail's kits, Cinderkit, and that is why she has not seen Cinderpelt in StarClan. Spottedleaf shows Leafpool in a dream that Cinderpelt is still alive with a second chance. :At the Gathering, Firestar announces her death and all the cats are sad as Cinderpelt was popular with all the Clans. Littlecloud in particular was upset as Cinderpelt had saved his life, been his friend, and set him on the path to becoming a medicine cat. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Cinderpelt is listed as one of ThunderClan's significant medicine cats. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Cinderpelt was meant to be a warrior, but her fate was cruelly twisted off path when she was hit by the monster. There is no doubt that she was a good medicine cat, but it was not the role she was meant to play. Rock explains to the kits that Cinderpelt was never destined to be a medicine cat and StarClan was shocked when she fell into Tigerclaw's trap. He says that even though she was a loyal and good medicine cat, she had difficulty, like misinterpreting the 'Fire and Tiger' sign. But StarClan did not blame her; it was not her fault. He explains how StarClan tested her by telling her she was going to die, while she also had to deal with Leafpool's love for Crowfeather. By resisting the urge to plead Leafpool to stay in the Clan, and also not trying to run from her death, she proved herself deserving of a second chance, and was reincarnated as Cinderkit. Battles of the Clans :When Whitewing recalls the story of the badger attack, she mentions that Cinderpelt was killed during the attack. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Cinderpelt is seen treating the wounds of a warrior after they arrive back from a patrol, which was ambushed by rogues. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, Vicky Holmes revealed that Cinderpelt had always been in love with Firestar, but that Firestar had never known. :In a different Erin Hunter Chat, the Erins mistakenly described her as being a pale gray tabby. Character Pixels Quotes Family Members '''Mother:' :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Sister: :Brightheart: Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Hollyleaf: :Lionblaze: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great-Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Nephews :Molekit: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters